Blinded Lover
by nerdswagger62
Summary: What happens when the one you love is falling for someone else and there's nothing you can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was night and the only light provided was that of the full moon's reflection on the open water below the Great Naruto Bridge that a certain Hyuga was entranced by. She had a worried expression on her that told you she was lost in thought. A sudden gust of wind blew causing her long indigo hair to rise and fall.

"Hinata?" said a very familiar voice behind her."Is everything alright with you?"

"Eep!" Hinata yelled as she turned around. "Oi. Ino- san you just scared me that's all." she said blushing.

" That's not what I meant. What where you thinking about that made you look so worried and scared?"

"I-It's nothing Ino. Real-"

" Hinata I don' t mean to push you off the edge but I'm your friend and want to help in any way possible."

As she spoke Hinata couldn't help but smile. Ino the person that seemed so self- centered had called her friend and cared about her.'_Ino- san you've really_ changed'.

"*Daijōbu. Today me Naruto-kun, and Sakura-san went on a delivery mission. The whole time Naruto-kun only paid attention to Sakura-san. It was like I wasn't even there and the few times he did talk to me Sakura always cut me off!" at this point Hinata' s eyes were coming to tears and Ino was speechless.

It took all of Ino's might not to knock the shit out Sakura the next time she say her. How could Sakura of **all** people do this. Ino remembered all those days Sakura would come and talk her mouth off about how annoying Naruto was and now Hinata comes around and Naruto becomes Sasuke._' and she knows how Hinata feels about him too'_

_"B-but Ino-san please don't get m-mad at her I don't want to ruin your friendship"_

_Friendship Smiendship! What she did was wrong and_ she knows it! Next time I see her I'll knock her into the middle of next year!" Ino yelled cracking her knuckles.

_' Ino-san you're starting to become more and more like Naruto-kun'_

"If that's all that bothered you then you got to show her that you're not the same Hinata Hyuga from when we were younger"

As Ino walked away she turned her head towards Hinata and said "see ya later" and smiled as she continued on her way home.

"Ino-san! Wait! What do you do when the person you love is falling for someone else and there's nothing you can do about it?"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. What Hinata had said struck a nerve. She empathized what Hinata was feeling and was going through. Ino had remembered him. That memory that she worked so hard to forget. She recalled how he and Sakura were put on the same team and how Sakura always followed him around like a lost puppy. But the most painful of all how he cared for Sakura so much and all she could do was sit on the sidelines and fully turned around and looked Hinata dead in the eyes and whispered with tears in her eyes

"I don't know."

"Mabe I should give u-"

"NO! I won't allow you to suffer the same pain I did! Although he doesn't deserve you you've waited long enough for him! Don't give in to Sakura's fucking mind games!" by now tears flowed down her eyes.

_'I can't take the pain anymore' Ino thought as she clasped on the ground._

_"DAMMIT! What's wrong with_ me!"she yells hitting the ground.

Hinata grabs Ino by the arm and says

"Nothing at all. Now let's go back home."

Ino stands up slowly and head towards Konaha. When they get to the entrance of Konaha Ino faces Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-_chan"_

"No. Thank you Ino-san"

Ino and Hinata head there own ways. Before Hinata gets without of earshot distance she turns around.

"By the way just call me Ino!" and she runs off.

Hinata blushes a deep shade of red and whispers

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…Ino."

**This was my first fic so I' d love so advice in the reviews.d(^·^)b**. _**Italics were thoughts.**_

_***alright in Japanese(correct me if I'm wrong)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Naruto. Although I'm saving up to buy him. Italics are dreams and italics with apostrophes are thoughts. Enjoy.**

Chpater 2:

_As I walked the streets of Konoha I noticed a tall figure stab a small pale girl. As __she fell to the ground he whispered something in her ear and then looked up making eye contact with me. The sudden fact that he saw me made me stubble and fall to the ground. His eyes were a dark bloody red that were scary yet familiar. He took another step closer to me and as if he reconized me he fled._

_"W-wait!" I yelled starting to chase him._

_When I got to the spot he was previously standing at a weak arm pulled my ankle. I looked down slowly fearing the most for what I may see._

_"H-h-hinata?" I said my voice cracking just a little as I pulled her into my arms._

_"T-tell Na-naru-to kun I-I lo…" by now tears had flown down my eyes._

_She closed her eyes and her body went limp. I set her down gently._

_"I'm so sorry" was all I could say and with that I headed in the same direction the man had ran in._

_What was only like 2 minutes seemed to be forever to me. We were now deep into the woods and the man just suddenly stopped in a cleared area. I came to a skidding halt when I saw that this was my chance. I reached into my tool pouch and pulled out a kunai and with one swift step I was right next to him with my kunai pressuring his neck. He turned his head towards me and I was petrified. It was Sasuke and he had the most twisted evil type of grin I've ever seen in my life. Just looking at him sent chills down my spine. Right then time froze. I knew I had to act… and fast but my body wouldn't respond. It was like I was at war with my body. My brain yelled, screamed and begged my arms to finish Sasuke off but they wouldn't budge at all. And I knew I had to kill him…now. I had to other wise he'd hurt everyone else and…me again._

_"You're so weak. Sakura was always and will always be the better kunoichi between you two." his icy pitch black words had cut me deep. They almost hurt worst than the katana that was suddenly launched in my side._

_"Ahhhhh" I yelled as I dropped to the ground clutching my side._

_It took all my might to look up and all I could see was his venomous glare._

_"You should've finished me off. Without hesitation."_

Ino popped up out her comfortable bed breathing heavily with sweat pouring down her face. When her breathing finally stabilized she at her clock. It had only been 1 in the morning and she wasn't going to lose her sleep over some little problem with a dream. But it wasn't just 'some dream' and she knew that but she couldn't let it…no him get to her. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

For the rest of that night Sasuke was all she could think about. _"Dammit. I'm so weak". _She had no right to love him in the first place but her heart, mind and soul had ached for him. This was the same pain Hinata would be forced to accept if she continued to let Sakura play with her emotions._' No! Hinata is too kind and delicate to have this unbearable nightmare on her shoulders. I have to help her no matter_ what!'

* * *

When Hinata got back home she was ready to wipe out and call it a day. But she wasn't even able to even get that.

"Hinata where have you been all this time!" Hiashi's voice boomed.

Hinata simply brushed him of literally and figuratively. As she walked past him without a word said she bumped him with her shoulder. When she headed towards the stairs Hiashi grabbed her by the wrists and slamed her against the wall effortlessly.

" Don't you dare try that ever again you first born runt." Hiashi said in a low menacing voice. And he let her go.

As Hinata took her first few steps up the stairs she turned around and said " Then that's one thing we have in common" and made her way up the stairs leaving behind a dumbfounded Hiashi. Once she was upstairs and to her room she collapsed onto the bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day

Ino was up bright and early with an eagerness and anticipation that wasn't normal even for Naruto. This was it, the day that some type of good would come from even if it wasn't for her. She got dressed and ready in record breaking time and left wishing her parents a good day.

She had walked the whole entire village searching for the thing that was a mystery to her. She now was passing the Hyuga Estate and had noticed Hinata leaving.

"Konichiwa Hinata-chan!" she yelled walking towards Hinata.

"Huh" Hinata questioned looking up "Oh. Konnichiwa Ino-sa- I-i mean Ino! What are you doing around here?"

"I don't really know, just out for a walk. It's a beautiful day and I don't wanna spend it inside ya know?" she said with a wide grin.

"Oi. I needed some fresh air and a change of scenery."

"Well it's good that you're getting out more. When you have the time come to the flower shop. There's something I want to show you."

"Alright, see you then Ino" Hinata smiled before she walked away.

But it wasn't just the usual shy smile of hers. It was genuine and gave Ino a warm feeling inside._'I wish she could smile like that all the_ time.' Ino left heading towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She had passed Ichiraku Ramen and noticed a certain Uzumaki chomping down on his fifteenth bowl of ramen. She finally found what she was unconsciously looking for. Ino mustered up the courage she had and tapped him ont the shoulder.

"Naruto. I need to talk to you."

"Hum?" he turned around mouth stuffed with ramen

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll to have a new chapter up every two weeks. -R&R**

** .&Rubber Gloves**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I noticed that some people actually liked this particular fanfic but I really want reviews telling me how I can improve or what you would like me to write about.**

* * *

"I said I need to talk to you." Ino said with a venomous hiss.

"Sure. Come on." he replied patting the seat next him.

Ino slowly slide in the seat next to Naruto cutting straight to the point.

"There-"

"Do you want any ramen? My treat!" Naruto beamed as he cut off Ino.

"Well not-"

"Ayame two more bowls of ramen. Stat!" Naruto once again cut Ino off.

"What I was trying to say is-"

"Naruto-kuuun can we leave now"

Ino now a tomato red leaned over Naruto to see what teme had cut her off. When she saw who it was it only fueled her anger. _' Sakura you cutthroat_ bitch' Ino raged in her mind. There she was Haruno Sakura sitting there clinging to Naruto smirking like she had some power over Ino.

"THAT'S IT!" Ino said grabbing Naruto by the collar and yanked him out the chair.

"H-hey Ino chan where are we going?" you could practically hear the fear in Naruto's voice. No once had he ever known someone to be stronger than Sakura without having to charge chakura to their hands.

"Somewhere where I can speak without being interrupted." Ino literally growled under her breath.

She dragged him awhile longer until they reached Asuma's grave. Naruto looked up and saw the hurt and confusion in Ino's crystal blue eyes.

"Do you honestly love Sakura? Or is it just still a childish crush?"

"Huh? Ino what do you mean?"

"Are you in love with Sakura?"

Naruto paused for a moment. Was this really the time for this. It's been two months since Pein's defeat and the Leaf was still under construction.

"Ino do you really this is the time for tha-"

"Yes. I do. Now more than anything so answer my question." Ino yelled

They stood there for a a few more minutes. Ino impatiently tapping her foot.

"To be honest Ino…I'm not sure." Naruto said just below a whisper

" Naruto I'm sorry but even now in the mind of Sakura you're second to Sasuke. No matter what Sasuke does or if he's a rogue shinobi she'll want him no matter what she says or does to make you think differently."

"So you're saying that she doesn't love at all?"

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that although she loves you she's not in love with you. You need to open your eyes and see what I see."

"See what Ino? That I'll never have the chance to find someone that loves me? You don't understand what it feels like to shunned all your life but then as soon as you are stronger efficiently become some sort of weapon people respect you! That aching for someone to genuinely be in love with not because of your power or being the only one left but because of you!"

"Yeah you're right. I don't how it feels to always have been alone and shunned but I do know how it feels to want to be loved." Ino smiles sadly and looks down on Asuma's grave.

"Hinata."

"What about her? What's she got to do about this?"

"Naruto you're such an idiot. She's in love with you! Why do you think she always turns red or faint around. She's always been in love with you! When you were fighting Pein. She didn't jump in just because you were her comrade she did it because she loves you. She can't live without just open your goddamn eyes and see what's in front of you so Frank and obvious."

Naruto stood there awestruck. How hadn't he noticed this before? He knew by the the time he did acknowledged Hinata's feelings for him it would be far too late and she would've moved on. What happened here could probably be the most important thing that affects his future. And he had Ino to thank for it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino giving her a hard squeeze and leaned close into her her.

"Thank you Ino-chan." And he walked away.

* * *

**I apologize for taking forever to update.**

**PEACE. LOVE3. RUBBERGLOVES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update and for this not being an actual chapter. But I've decided that the first 3 chapters will be seriously revised and and replaced very soon. Still looking for ways I can improve and story ideas. Love you all and thanks for the patience, reviews advice, follows and favorites!**


End file.
